Dark Paths Meet With One Step
by jake brayn kenko
Summary: Kendall is part of a very scary gang, what happens if Logan meets him for the first time? how will Kendall react? what will Carlos do? who will James fall in love with now? find out! ** I will be rewriting this story.. but following the plot..**
1. Blood spills

The night was cold, gray clouds hung over head on the large town. People ran to their homes, late night walkers started to jog home in fear from the shadows of the allies. Cars started to pull into homes but I stood, silent and alone, in the dark with a happy feeling. I waited with a smirk lining on my lips. I am the scaryies person alive in this damn town.

Swinging my head over my shoulder "Come out now" I ordered coldly.

My gang started to come out from the shadows. Carlos walked faster then the rest, his black eyes gleamed in the little moonlight that was provided. His shoulders tense as he stopped near me. I watched him with an icily glare. "The Frost gang has challenged us for the new territory Knight" his voice shook with blood lust.

Nodding my head, slowly I lifted my right side. Feeling my black jacket start to climb up my scared arm. "James" I called his name out. A tall male stepped near us, his brown long hair hid the left side of his face. Bowing his head as I started again "Take a few with you and tell them that, I will not give up that new territory till all my breath is gone" I hissed at him.

James nodded before moving back to the others, silently. Carlos looked at me, troubled black eyes stared at me. "Knight, tonight may I stay home?" He asked.

Turning my cold eyes back on to him. Anger boiled underneath my skin but I played it cool. "Why?" I asked.

Carlos, my closest friend, broke the eye contact "My father died today and I said I would be home" he said shallowly.

I know Carlos doesn't want to, thinking over a moment before replying. "No, you stay and help" with what I said, I left down another ally. I needed to think over things quickly cause they are starting to pile up. Sighing angerly, I grabbed my knife. Pushing myself against the nearest wall and cutting my wrist once more. 32 cuts glittered in the moonlight, and now add another and that makes 33. Smiling with pleasure as the blood leaked down my arm and dripped of my fingers as I put my arm down. Looking up from the ground, I saw someone standing in the shadows.

Glaring into the darkness, I stepped forward toward the person. Moonlight bathed down, just enough to see the persons face. Smirking as I took another step toward the male. Fear screwed his face up. I smiled lightly as the moon hid behind the dark gray clouds. "Hello" I growled.

The scared male pushed himself up against a wall, narrowing my eyes into the darkness. "W-what do you want?" the pretty boy's voice shook with fear.

Chuckling darkly to myself, I walked up to him. Slamming my fist against the concrete wall "Do you know where ya are der pretty boy?" I flashed him a warning growl

The male shook his head, leaning further in to where I was near his ear. "On my territory" I hissed.

As I clamped my teeth shut, he jumped. Sliding my other arm up the wall "I-I-I did-dn't know" he whimpered in fear.

Shaking my head, sighing I moved away. "Who do you work for?" I asked as I reached into my pocket for a smoke and lighter.

Just before he could speak, someone was walking our way. "Knight!" called out one of my men.

Turning my head slowly, lighting the cig. "What!" I snapped.

Carlos stepped into the moonlight, his black hair gleamed. He narrowed his eyes at me then back at the scared male "Jett refuses to give up as well" he spoke coldly. Glaring at him. I moved back onto my prey. He left.

I took a long drag on the cig, ashes fell onto the cold pavement. "Look what you did now Garcia!" I hissed.

Carlos jumped lightly but his eyes hid the emotions that, I bet, are raging inside. "That was younger adoptive brother Knight" he warned.

Curling my long fingers into my palm to make a fist. The ciggrette was brought to my mouth and hung there by my thin lips. Taking another drag and exhailing it out before reaching my hand up again and taking it out of my mouth. Growling lowly, I closed my eyes and dropped the ciggrette on the pavement. Smashing it with my shoe, it was quiet besides the breathing. "Does it look like I like him?" I questioned, snapping my eyes open.

Carlos looked thoughtful before replying "He looked like _prey _to you!" he snapped.

Curling my fingers once more, I lunged swiftly but soundly to him. Cloiding with his lower jaw. Smacking him into the brick wall. As I stood there, glaring at him, the moon appeared from behind the clouds. Glaring at my close friend, anger rose like bile in my stomach. "Don't you dare speak back to me like that Garcia" I warned. Dropping my vocie into ice "If you step out of line _one more time. I will rip your throat out infront of your family. Telling them you are no longer avalable!_" I hissed darkly.

Moving my hand down from his chin till it was around his throat, I smirked deadly as I bit by bit I replied pressure. As I heard him gasp for air, I pushed harder to where he was struggling in my grip. Smiling joyfully as he pleaded for me to stop. I was so lost in trying to kill him, I didn't see the kid coming back at full speed till he knocked me off of Carlos. Being thrown down to the ground and having small knuckles slam into my face, pissed off, I leaped backwards, kicking whoever attacked me. Moving into a crouch, I lunged forward again. Throwing my leg out when I was near the boy. His black eyes glittered in fear but held his ground. Smirking when my heavy boot slammed into his ribs, hearing the satisfying '_crack_' then a wail of pain.

Turning my body around, glaring down at the boy. "Do you wish to die?" I growled unsympathetically at him.

The boy lifted his head from the pavement, glaring at me. "Don't attack my brother!" he howled back at me.

As I smiled inwardly to myself, moving out of the way as he sung wildly. I was a step ahead of him, smiling. Taunting him with just my smile, he kept swinging wildly. I started to get bored so I moved between his arms and jumped him. Throwing my knuckles hard at him, the boy was knocked back about 12 feet. Cackling as he howled in pain once more. Throwing my head up into the cold air, I laughed loudly, holding my stomach as I threw my head back down.

I was laughing for couple of moments before wiping my eye and looking back at the kid. He was sitting with his eyes wide. "Y-Your Kendall Knight!" he cried out. His body started to shake, lifting my eyes to find Carlos leaning against the wall, staring at me with pure cold hatred. I sent him a smirk.

Nodding my head as I moved my gaze to the scared boy, Carlos left him and I alone. Moving slowly toward him, I watched as he backed up, pain etched his face. "Knight!" someone called my name from the back ally.

Lifting my head in irritation. "What?" I growled.

A tall blonde male stepped out, his icy blue eyes glared at me. "Don't mess with my boys!" he snapped back.

This is the famous JB (Jake R. Black) "Ah JB you came back" I hissed. Tensing my shoulders as he stepped slowly into the light more. His hair turning silver.

His eyes swiftly looked down at the boy "Logan stand" he ordered.

Watching as the boy, Logan, stood up. He was shaking. "What the hell do you want?" I snapped harshly at him.

JB narrowed his eyes further, to where they were slits. "I want something that you took from me along time ago!" he barked back in rage.

Glaring twice as hard, I smirked cold bloodily at him. "Oh really? How are you going to do that? You're the one that wanted it and not me.. Right?" I mocked him.

JB's eyes wide in shock as I mocked him of his voice "Please give it to me.. Yea right there" I kept on going. Tauting him, wanting him to react.

When I saw his fists, I cackled again, harder this time. "Do you really want to fight me?.. Or do you just want me to Fuck you?" I said with a straight and serious face.

I saw in the corner of my eye, Logan looked shocked and confused. JB took a step back as I stepped forward, a light dusk smile lined my thin lips. "Want me to fuck you so hard again, to where you can't walk?" I asked with a mocking manner.

JB backed further up, little by little, I made my way to him. Hunger burned in my stomach, as JB hit another wall, I turned my gaze back at the standing boy. Smirking at him "Don't leave" I ordered. "I want to show you _how much of a slut JB is_" I hissed out.

Turning my attention back on to him, I lunged forward. Ripping his clothes off and starting the rape.

**I know this is bad but at least I'm trying!. JB is my character and I wanted him to be a wuse so I let him be one. Anyway, well time for Normal P.O.V**

Screams of pain echoed down the ally ways, Knight's Group cringed in pain as he raped someone in one of the allies. Garcia moved into the street lamp light, his cold black eyes caught sight of Diamond. "Diamond, check the west bound, Katie stay with Diamond. Winchester go to the east, Thomas go to the south and I will go to the North bound" Garcia cringed again when another scream echoed to all the ears of the group. "The rest will scatter, watch for Jett's group and if they cross the border then you must tell Knight" I ordered.

They all nodded in understanding. Garcia moved swiftly, light foot steps sounded from behind him, turning around in furry. Garcia looked bored when a couple of larger guys moved quietly in the shadows, then stopped. "Come out" he snapped.

Knight pulled his pants back up, he looked down at the battered and broken below him. His defeated look made him smile. Turning back to the sobbing male, Knight walked over, kneeling down near him. He hissed near his ear "Look at me!" Logan didn't lift his head, so Knight lifted for him by pulling his hair hard. "_When I say 'look' you look bitch_" he hissed.

Logan nodded obediently. "If you say a word to _anyone _I will do the same thing to you" Knight growled. Throwing the dark haired male's head back against the brick wall, he stocked off into the pre-dawn morning.

Logan slid to his side, tears flowed out of his eyes as he curled up in a tight ball. Crying to himself.

Garcia looked over the guys with a swift glance and scoffed before walking away with just a cut to his cheek.

Diamond held Katie in his arms, walking back to the group spot.

Winchester lay, dead on the spot with one man alive.

Knight walked on, looking at his fallen men. Sweeping his gaze back, he didn't even take another look. Disgust burned deep in his gut as he walked on. As he walked, he thought of the young boy, his eyes and hair. Shaking his head, Knight saw Diamond carrying his sister. Frowning, Knight briskly walked over. "Who hurt her?" He questioned normally. Though underneath he was burning with rage that his baby sister was hurt.

Diamond looked tired and beat as well, but not as bad as Katie. "Kelly" he whispered.

Knight nodded his head, "Go to the house and wait for the others". He ordered.

The leader moved on, looking for Garcia. As Knight walked on, he saw Garcia dragging someone by the hair. Smiling wildly, Knight stopped when Garcia dropped the long haired female. Her face bled horribly, her body mangled badly. Knight kneeled down near her, slapping her "Wake up Slut!" he growled low in his throat.

Garcia looked over the horizen, the rising sun always calmed him down. Looking back down as the female shifted and whimpered in pain as Knight slammed his heavy boot in her stomach. "Sit up" he ordered icily.

The female sat up slowly, opening her good left eye. It burned with hate. "Jett will kill you Knight!" she hissed.

Knight shook his head, smiling. "Never" he stopped smiling and shaking his head. Looking her straight in the eye. "Did. You. Hurt. Katie?" he asked slowly.

The female looked at him, her eyes widen in fear but she never spoke. Moments passed and Garcia watched with interest as Knight sighed in frustration. "Answer me _god dammit!' He whacked her cheek with his hand. Knocking her back to the pavement. Blood oozed out of her mouth as she looked back at him. _

"_Yes I did in fact hurt your sister" she answered in cackling. "Disabled her legs. Broke her arm, ripping her flesh apart and watched her die" she laughed._

_Knight lost it, standing quickly. The leader of the small group kicked her harder in the gut, set her rolling. "YOU FUCKING WHORE!" he cried out. Running forward, throwing his foot again in to her gut. She rolled till she hit the brick wall again. Smashing her head open on the sharp edge piece. _

_Garcia smiled in victory. Knight looked back at him, nodding "Home" he barked. Garcia nodded. Pain building up in his ribs as he hobbled with Knight near him. Helping him. _

_Knight didn't want to worry his boys but he was cut on his ribs, deeply. He needed to go to the hospital. Knight's vision blurred, his body started to give out but fought back the feeling. Garcia noticed this but was slow when Knight fell to the ground. Panicing, Garcia called up Diamond and told him to bring the car. Hanging up, Garcia howled out his leaders name. "KENDALL!" he roared at him._

_Logan lifted himself off the ground and ran toward his adoptive brother's howling. His lungs felt as if they were on fire. Not caring, he ran on. The sun rose slowly into the skies. It warm rays hitting the pale body of the leader, his blond hair lightened when Logan reached there. Eyes widen in shock as he saw his adoptive brother cry for the very first time. Something went wrong in the fight. _


	2. Why does it happen?

_Light streamed passed my eyelids, groaning, I turned but something caught my arm. Tugging it, I heard someone call my name but I was to tired to even open my eyes so I tried to grunt but nothing came out. Groaning again, I wanted to wake up so I forced my eyes open to see my father standing over me with a cold hard stare. His gray green eyes looked troubled by something. Sitting up quickly to see I was hooked up to something. Turning my curious gaze back to him, "Daddy what is this?" I tugged harder on the cord that was stuck in my arm._

_I started to play with it, my father scolded my quietly "Ken don't do that" he warned "It will help you" he whispered lightly. A smile lined his thin pale lips._

_Lifting my gaze back to him, I smiled back. Happiness ran threw my veins as I laid back down. His hands roamed my body with light feather touches. Shivering when he touched the cord that was hooked to my arm. Green eyes stared at me, they gleamed with love. "My son, you must never tell anyone that I did this.. Okay?" he asked me with his perfect blond eyebrow risen._

_I nodded my head and smiled. "Good boy, now sleep my Ken" he purred out. _

"_Otay daddy" I whispered. Falling back asleep._

_It felt like seconds when I re-a-woke, blinking in little light. I felt nothing on my arm, turning my head to see my mother laying near me with her make-up smeared across her face. Worried, I shook her. She never moved. Looking down at the bed, blood was everywhere. Screaming in fear, I lunged off the bed and ran to my younger sister's room to find her sleeping soundly. Sighing in relief, I ran down stairs quietly and called Uncle Brian. _

_After the phone call, I heard Katie scream. Turning on my heel, I raced back up stairs to find her standing in the door of my bedroom. Tears falling down her face, a heart broken look crossed her face as she looked at me. I unfolded my arms so she can run into them. Katie jumped at me, I caught her and turned toward the steps. Walking down the steps with Katie in my arms, she sobbed quietly. I cooed to her that 'It's going to be okay baby" but she just shook her head and pounded her fist against my chest._

_One tear slid from my face as she cried till Uncle Brian came by. He looked grave, he took us into his car and I fell asleep with Katie sleeping in my arms._

_When I opened my eyes, it was pitch black outside and someone was calling me. Growling, I rolled to my side, careful not to wake Katie. Grabbed it and flipped it open. "What?" I snapped._

_A boys voice shook into the phone. "Kendall help me!" he wailed out._

_Jumping to my feet, I ran out the room silently, and down the steps. "What happened?" I barked._

_Leaning against the counter, my hand folded neatly at my side as my arm went across my toned abs. "I-I was walking and four guys jumped me.." my friend sobbed into the phone. _

_Standing straight up, rage boiled in my blood. Flinging my body toward the door "Come to my house now!" I commanded and hung up. Flying out the door, after I put my shoes on, leaving a note on the coffee table when my friend reaches. _

_Running down the street, I jumped right then ran as fast as my legs could carry me. I knew where he ran into those guys. I started to fly down the street then jumped to my left, streaking across the street then down the sidewalk. Soon as I saw the ally, I jumped for it. I saw him, curled in a tight ball, crying his eyes out. Lunging forward, I had him in my arms. In a tight embrace, letting him cry into my shirt. Those guys that beat up, came back late that night and I was standing there, on my own. A knife in my pocket if I needed it. I've killed people who hurt my friends and younger sister. I'm only 14. _

_I heard someone whistle. Tensing my body, I turned toward them quickly with a scowl. "Come the fuck out" I growled hatred._

_A tall blond haired male stepped out, he was about my age with two other guys, about their yearly 20's. Tightening my jaw, I seethed out "Which one of you fuckers hurt him?" I growled icily._

_The tall blond smiled wickedly at me "To young to be talkin' like dat kid" he barked in laughter._

_Narrowing my eyes to where they were in slits. "__I won't ask again__" I warned._

_Another tall male, this time with brown hair, spoke first. "I did" he confessed. "But what are you going to do about it shorty?" he cackled at me._

_Rage made me lose my control and I blacked out._

_When I came back too, I was standing on a guys chest with blood splattered on my chest, face, neck, arms and legs. I was soaked in his blood. I roared out at them "Fucking fight me!" I bellowed out. Flinging my body hard against the brick wall. "FIGHT ME!" I howled out. The two-who followed the dead blonde male-stared at me with wide eyes. _

"_You killed Deke!" they both yelled at me. "A KID KILLED HIM!" they screamed._

_Throwing my head back and forth, I bashed the back of my head against the brick wall. "Fucking kill me" I whispered. "Please!" I howled out._

_The two stepped back "On the street, if someone killed the gang leader then they need to become the leader of that gang" the brown haired male hissed at me._

_Looking at him through narrowed eyes. "What?" I questioned._

"_Ya heard me kid" he barked back._

_Shaking my head in disbelieve "I can't" I growled._

"_Sure ya can. Your strong willed and very calm at times.. I know not to fight with ya kid" the other dark haired male spoke. "Name?" he asked._

_Closing my eyes and taking a deep breath. "Kendall" I whispered._

I woke up from my memories, bright lights made me blink a couple of times. Those memories come back to haut me. I stared at the glass window for a bit before I heard the door open quietly, turning my attention to the female nurse. Her violet blue hair gleamed blue as she walked over. "Hello Mr. Knight" she greeted me with a smile.

Scoffing lightly "Don't act stupid women" I growled. "I know who you are alright" I snapped.

Veliean glared at me "Alright Knight you got me but I am a part of a gang at night and I work during the day" she growled back.

Turning away, I stared back out at the glass window. The city below was busy. Noon. I thought to myself "Where's Garcia?" I asked.

Veliean walked near me, tensing my body when she touched my arm. "Warm..good" she muttered. "Look at me" she ordered.

I didn't budge "Look. At. Me. Knight" she growled the command.

Still I didn't look. I heard her sigh, then turn away from me. "I'll have Gustavo come in then" she snapped back.

Sweeping my gaze over to the chairs and their laid two people. One has dark slight spiky hair and the other.. Well the same.. Thinking back. For a moment but before any memory came back, my head started to pound. I tried to pull myself up to sit better but my rib hurt. Grunting, I pulled up and sat there, staring at the long spiky haired male. Sweeping my gaze up and down his body with interest. "Garcia" I hissed out.

Carlos lifted his head from behind the other male, you can tell he was still half-a-sleep. "Kendall, your up" he yawned and sat up with a groan. "Damn Logan took all the room last night" he muttered.

I was about to chuckle at his stupidity till he said his name. My body froze in it's place, that name was fimilure. Racketing my brain for anything, soon as I saw a small body curled on the ally way, tears. "Ah fuck.." I moaned out in pain. Rolling my head back and forth.

Carlos jumped up from the long couch and walked my way with another yawn coming on. "What's up man?" He asked. Curious as always during the day.

Shaking my head, more memories flared in my vision. Blinking slowly so they could go away. "Hey buddy?" Carlos grabbed my arm and squeezed it. Looking up quickly, I was not so sure I was okay myself.

"No it's fine" I smiled at him.

Carlos smiled back. His eyes light, looking over at his right cheek. I reached out to touch it but he moved his face away. Growling at him, he moved it back and I touched it. Normally I would be like, cool cut man but I felt sorry for him. "I'm sorry, I should have never ran in JB" I whispered at Carlos.

Carlos chuckled nervously while rubbing the back of his head. " 'S okay man.. No sweat" he laughed as I stared at him with shock. I use to say that… I think.

Smiling, I leaned over and punched his shoulder lightly, he mockingly got hurt. Whining. I swung my legs over the side of the bed and stood up. Nothing was hooked up to me because I have a very rare blood type that my father and I shared. Straightening my face out, I walked over to the other sleeping form of a male. Shaking his shoulder. "Mitchell wake up" I growled.

Logan shifted slightly and groaned. Growling louder "WAKE UP!" I hollered in his ear, making him jump. Carlos rolled on the floor, dying with laughter and I started to chuckle lightly. I felt stiff and weak so I walked, slowly, back to my bed. Logan looking back and forth from Carlos to me. "Um… What I'd miss?' he asked Carlos.

Garcia shook his head, still laughing. Soon as I laid back in bed, I chuckled. "The way you jumped awake das all" I commented.

Soon as we were all awake, I called James up and told him to get over here for a meeting. Gustavo came in and told me that I was okay but I had three broken ribs, blood loss and a light concussion. To me that was okay to go but I had to stay another day just in case.

Grumbling, Carlos mocked me that made Logan laugh. Sitting up, I grabbed my pillow that was underneath me, and threw it at Carlos. It made him stop laughing but now was glaring at me and threw it back. Grunting, I caught the pillow and threw it at the door when James walked in. Hitting him in the face. He looked mad cause I muss his hair up, he whined at how long it took for it to look like that. I didn't care. "Kendall you promised me that you wouldn't do that anymore!" he whined at me.

Crossing my arms across my chest as I leaned back on to the pillow. "I didn't promise, I said 'maybe I would" I recalled.

As us three bickered back and forth, Logan was laughing in the corner. When James heard him finely, he turned to stare at him. I looked at Carlos and Carlos was smiling. "James this is Logan, Logan this is James" he introduced them.

I saw something spark in James that made me want to slap him upside the head. "Yea don't go for him Logie" I growled playfully at him. "You'll be left in the streets with his other whores!" I bellowed out laughing, along with Carlos.

James glared at me "I have no whore _Kendall Knight!_" He barked back.

I imitated his moans and made his face red. After I laughed so damn hard, my ribs hurt so I said I was going to fall asleep for a bit. Carlos and James looked concerned cause normally I don't say something like that. I just wanted to hear what they were talking about. So I laid down as the two bet if I was sleep or not, within 15-30 minutes. Smirking to myself, I closed my eyes and pretended to fall asleep 16 minutes. Carlos guessed it so I didn't for him. I heard James whine then I heard Logan chuckle lightly.

**Change of P.O.V's**

Logan sat on the long couch as James and Carlos argued when Knight fell asleep. Carlos flashed James a winning smile when they saw Knight's light breathing and soft face. James growled as he turned around, crossing his arms tightly around his chest. "Fine you win" he barked softly.

Logan watched, concern flared in his eyes as he saw Knight shift uncomfortably. Standing slowly, Logan moved around the two bickering adults and moved to his side. Reaching his hand out, Carlos looked over and gasp. James jumped forward when Logan's hand touched Knight's head.

Knight jumped awake, rage filled his eyes as he shot up from the bed. Glaring at all of them. "_Who the fuck touched me?_" he barked out.

James held Logan in his arms, tight against his chest. "I-It was me boss" he confessed.

Carlos narrowed his eyes and lightly flicked Knight's head. "Snap out of it Knight" he growled.

Knight grabbed Carlos' arm and pushed him backwards, shoving him against the wall. Leaning down to where his breath, ghostly, went over his upper ear. "Mess with the wrong person Garcia" he licked his lips.

Carlos stood, shaking in fear of what his friend might do. "Forgive me boss" he whined out.

Logan struggled in James' hold, he wanted to run over and hug Carlos.

The two watched as Knight moved his fingers down the Latino's neck then his chest. When his hand was flat against is chest, Knight shoved harder. Knocking the wind out of Carlos. "Please Kendall!" pleaded Logan.

Knight slightly turned his head, making eye contact with Logan. Pure dark green met scared brown. "If you wish fer him to live, then beg like a dog you are!" he hissed over his shoulder.

Carlos struggled for breath. Fisting his hands and pounding them on the thick wall. "Fuck.." he said breathlessly.

Knight smiled wickedly and moved his body near Carlos, leaning back down. "If you have one of those two wake me up one more time.." he smirked as his eyes flared deeper and darker. "Then you can consider yourself a dead man" Knight hissed and let go of Carlos. Dropping him to the floor and turning back to his bed.

Silently, Knight stocked back to his bed and curled up on top of it.

James glared over at Logan, moving back toward Carlos. 'Hey you alright?" he asked. James stretched his arm out, grazing Carlos' left shoulder blade as the Latino sat up to cough.

Logan stared at Kendall once more before looking at his brother. "Sorry Carl-" before he could finish his sentence, Carlos sent him a smile.

"No prob bro" he winked.

James' heart broke when he saw the bruises on his neck. Sighing, the tall brown haired male stood on his feet. "I'm going home" he said with his face covered by his long thick hair.

Before any of the two could tell he was crying, he turned and stormed out of the room quietly.

Knight shifted once more and growled. Carlos sat, tense and ready for another attack but it never came. Standing up with Logan's help. "Look man, I'm really sorry" he apologized.

Carlos dusted himself off "Na man, no hard feelings" he lifted his head again, smiling.

Logan narrowed his eyes and saw his pain but nodded his head. "Dad must be mad I'm not home by now" the short brunette swung his arm up to check the time. Groaning.

Carlos sighed "You better go home or you'll pay for being late" he whispered.

Logan nodded and shot off.

Carlos sighed and walked back over to Knight. "I know you were up the hole time Knight" he hissed. "That hurt like hell when you did that" he spat.

Knight opened his eyes, light green eyes met dark black. "What do you mean, 'you'll pay for being late?" he questioned as he sat up.

Garcia shook his head "That's Logan's job to tell you" he sat down.

Knight glared "Tell. Now" he ordered coldly.

Carlos closed his eyes "His father is very _touchy _when Logan isn't home at a certain time" he sighed trouble.

Knight glared out the window now, tensing his whole body when he said _touchy_ and growled deep within his throat. "I hope you don't mean.. _sex_" he seethed out.

Garcia slightly bowed his head. "He hasn't gone that far..yet" he reported. "My mother tried to stop him from torturing Logan but he just.. Cut him.. Burn him.. Anything, if Logan is late" he growled malice.

Knight closed his eyes tightly, every scar on his body ached with pain at the thought of those things. His mother and father where the same way before they died. Katie was left alone because they wanted her. Knight didn't notice he was gripping the sheets tightly. Till his knuckles turned white, Carlos hissed "Kendall!" and he snapped out of his trance.

Throwing his head side to side "I need to go and explain to Logan's _Father_" he growled again.

Carlos smiled lightly "That's the Kendall I know" he stood up and helped Kendall to the car.

**Mean While At Logan and Carlos'**

Logan flew into the room, his eyes wide in fear as his father ran after him. Turning toward the bathroom, Logan slammed it shut and locked it. Shaking, his father put another cut on him. Tears fell down his face, fear gripped him hard. Lifting his blood stained shirt to see the cut right across his abdomen. Gasping in horror, it was longer then the rest, blood spilled out. Moving his hand over his mouth and started to sob quietly. "Logan, please come out.. Daddy's okay now" his dad pleaded.

Logan dropped to the floor, blood slowly oozing out of the long, deep cut." Leave ME THE FUCK ALONE!" he choked at the end. Coughing, he shuddered lightly.

Carlos led Kendall inside, they heard Logan's father calling out his son in pleads. Kendall's eyes flared a dark red color. Pushing past Carlos, he sprang up the steps-following the hollers of the father-and saw him in, what it seemed like Logan's room. Knight narrowed his eyes deadly at the father, stepping loudly into the room. "_Leave him the fuck alone_" he growled warningly.

Logan's father turned, he stopped sobbing and pleading when he heard Kendall. "And why the fuck should I?" he asked back.

Knight stepped further, rage taking his actions. The gang leader lunged forward, his body moved fluidly as his father slashed out at him with a short knife.

Throwing an arm toward him, he made contact with his cheek. A bone shattering '_Crack_' echoed in the room. Logan's father flew back to the bathroom door and slid down with blood leaking out of the corner of his mouth.

Carlos fled after his leader, he watched when Knight fought Logan's father. "GET LOGAN!" Knight bellowed out at Garcia.

Carlos nodded and shot toward the bathroom door. Pounding on it. "LOGAN COME OUT PLEASE!" he howled on the top of his lungs. Turning his head to see if his leader needs help.

Knight was against the wall with Logan's father pushing the short knife into his shoulder. Shaking in fear, Carlos cried out again "Please!". Knight threw his head up and cackled as Logan's father drove the knife deeper to where it rested against the handle.

"Bad move old man" he slowly made his head come back down. Blood dripped and spilled out onto his black shirt.

Logan's father stared with wide eyes as Knight lifted his leg to where it was in between them and kicked with half of his force. Sending the old man backward, onto Logan's bed.

Knight scoffed as he inched forward. His boots sliding across the hard wooden floor. Turning back to the bathroom door, where Logan and Carlos stood, waiting. Knight smirked and turned his attention back to the old man. The gang leader roared in laughter as the old man pushed up on his arms. Lifting his two legs and kicked Knight backwards.

Stepping back about two feet, his head down as a sick wicked grin spread across his lips. "Another bad idea.." he was quiet for a moment. "Are you even trying?" he asked, snapping his head back up when he heard him coming. Pulling out the knife in his shoulder, Knight stabbed Logan's father in the heart. He watched as he fell immediately . Laughing coldly and cruelly.

Logan cried out as blood gushed out of his father, Carlos held him in his arms and pushed him out of the room. A tear slid down the side of his face as he made Logan walk down the steps and rush out the door to the car. '_I hope Kendall will be alright"_ Carlos thought to himself as he drove off.

Knight stepped around the dead body, walking out of the room. He shoved himself against the wall as he walked down the stairs. Blood overflowed down his body. "Fuck" he hissed as he put pressure on it with his other hand. Knight stopped in the middle of the stairs, his vision started to blur again. He pulled his hand away and reached for his phone. Dialing up Diamond "Come.. And.. Pick…" he started to breath heavy. "Me.. Up.. At.. Logaannnss~" as he finished his sentence, Knight fell down the steps. Groaning in pain, he had broken his leg. Diamond kept hollering into the phone but he slipped into unconiousiness

Logan laid in the back of the car as Carlos drove swiftly. He didn't care where he was, all he wanted to know was if Kendall was alright. Shivering in terror as he remembered his blood red eyes. Logan coughed, he felt tired but he had to be awake cause of all of the blood loss. Shaking his head and groaning, he sat up. He had to stay awake for a little while. Fighting the sleep, Carlos noticed this and gave him the phone. "It's momma" he said softly.

Logan grunted and took the phone with a bloody hand. "Hello?" he answered tiredly.

Carlos' momma was panicing "Where were you Logan?" she screamed into the phone. "I was worried sick about you… when you didn't show up" she started to sob into the phone.

Logan moaned in pain and grunted again for his answer.

Carlos looked back to see Logan's head against his own chest, eyes closed. Carlos was horrified and tried to re-a-waken him but failed.

Logan and Kendall lay unmoving, both close to death. Diamond near Kendall and Carlos near Logan. The two are both going to the hospital. Both have grave wounds, bleeding to death. Carlos and James remet and asked the same questions. No answers to both so they sat and waited. Time flew back. When the doctors came out, their faces grave with bad news. James was the first one to jump and ask "How are the two?" he asked anxiously while fisting and unfisting his hand.

The doctors looked at each other but didn't dare speak. "WELL?" James raised his voice in worry.

"We don't know how to say this easy.." one of them spoke first. "But they are…"

**Cut!. Hahahaha!. **

**What'ya think of it so far? Any good? Should I stop? **

**If you want more.. Review!..**

**What happens to the two?. Do they live or die?.. Is it the end or not?… **

**Well thanks for reading,**

**Next time my friends,**

**Jake Bryan Kenko~**


End file.
